There have been known electronic devices having a display panel that is supported by a rib and an elastic member provided in the housing. In such an electronic device, a shock acting on the display panel when the electronic device falls is absorbed by the elastic member located between the display panel and the rib.
This type of electronic device is required to have a structure capable of effectively absorbing a shock.